wastedyouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Parting Words Of A Goth
Parting Words Of A Goth is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on Day 3. Description Before Xerxes went missing, you noticed him fiddling with a strange panel on the wall of the dormitory. Head over there and check out what the heck he was up to! You might find some clues as to why he went missing. Steps *Reveal what's inside Xerxes' cavity... Then prod your arm up Xerxes' cavity and have a mooch around... Mmm, warm. Walkthrough Head to the playground to meet Dave (marked with "D"), who's looking to discuss Xerxes' disappearence with you. After speaking with Dave, you'll automatically go to the dormitory enterance where the panel which Xerxes was messing with is located. Your task is to crack the code of the panel to find a clue of Xerxes' whereabouts. After opening the panel, the player finds a note from Xerxes'. In his note, Xerxes says nobody in the school has understood his greatness granted to him by the goth god Energor and that his ill treatment has angered the almighty one. He also mentions retreating to his "base of operations" and wait for his orders. Although Dave is dismissive about the note, the player finds it suspicious and sees a more sinister meaning to it, thinking that Xerxes might be up to no good. Dialogues (The player approaches Dave who's standing next the lamp post in the playground.) Dave: I wonder where that little weirdo Xerxes went to... The Player: I don't think anybody's missing him. Dave: Yeah, you're right about that... There are some freaks here but he was the freakiest of the lot. The Player: That reminds me... The night Xerxes went missing, he told me to meet him at the dormitory. I saw him screwing around with some sort of a panel on the wall. It looked pretty weird. Dave: Oh, that thing? Let's check it out. (Dave and the player make it to the dormitory enterance where the panel is located.) Dave: Hmm... there's a cavity here on the wall, and there's the keyoad next to it. Maybe there's a way to open it? (The player eventually cracks the panel's code and find a note inside left by Xerxes.) The Player: There's a piece of paper inside. (The player reads Xerxes' note.) :Goodbye, foolish mortals! Nobody at this school understands my greatness and the power that has been granted to me by the great Goth god Energor. My ill treatment at your hands has angered the almighty one. :So I must go. You will not see me again until you have learned to treat me with proper respect. I shall now retreat to my base of operations and and await instructions from my God. Farewell, -Xerxes-'' ''The Player: Wow, looks like he had enough of us all. (The player puts away the note.) Dave: Who cares? He was a weirdo. I don't think anyone will miss him. The Player: But do you reckon there was a more sinister meaning to what he wrote? Dave: Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come back soon. Category:Main Missions Category:Missions